The Pregnancy Test
by GirlyXxXGeek
Summary: Bastila just learned that she is pregnant, but who will be there to comfort her? Rated T just to be safe. LMRevanxBastila [oneshot] R


**Disclaimer:** I know, I know, if we owned any of this stuff, we wouldn't be writing on fan but, I say this just to be safe!!! I DO NOT own any star wars stuff or anything else mentioned here!!!

**Quick note:** Here's something obvious: KaleRevan. End of note.

Now…Grab some popcorn and enjoy!!!

'Please…' Bastila thought to herself.

'….Please….'

Her whole body shook. She sat on the floor of the cargo hold, bent over the small object that she cradled in her hands. She knew she could deal with it. She didn't even WANT to deal with it. But she had to.

Beep

The small sound that meant her life was either about to change drastically, or not at all.

'…..Please!'

She didn't want to look. She knew she would probably cry either way.

She pried one eye half-way open. She focused on her long, graceful fingers wrapped around the object. Poured all of her attention into it. But she had to look. The longer she waited, the worse it would get. She knew that much. She pried the other eye open.

'1…' she counted in her head.

'…2…' He hands clenched in dread and fear.

'…3.' She did it without thinking.

She looked at the pregnancy test.

_Positive_.

"…" It took a few seconds for it to register, but when it finally did, all she could mutter was "No."

'I…I…No. No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening. This is some type of trick. The test is broken. I'm seeing things. I…No!" She whispered to herself, trying to convince herself that what she saw wasn't real.

Anger took over, and she threw the pregnancy test across the cargo hold.

How could she have been so stupid?! It was her first time, she hadn't….It wasn't supposed to be like this. She shouldn't be pregnant!

She felt exhausted all of the sudden, and let herself lean against the wall. Her back was bent, and her spine poked out, making it uncomfortable, but she didn't care. Her eyes were fixed upon the now broken pregnancy test, on the other side of the cargo hold. She stared at it like it would change what the answer was.

Anger took over again, and she smashed her fist on the floor.

'No! Must not give in to this. I will not fall…There is no emotion, there is peace.' She chanted it her head, over and over, until she actually stared to believe it herself.

"Bastila?" She heard R…Kale…Call out in the distance.

Her mind snapped almost at once. 'The bond!'

He had obviously felt her distress through the bond, and was checking on her. She couldn't lie to him. How could she? She wouldn't do that to him, not again. Not that she'd be able to even if she tried. He could always tell when she lied.

"Bastila?!" Kale's voice was somewhat louder now, and getting closer.

Bastila felt her hand go to her stomach. What should she do?! "I-I'm in the cargo hold!" She barely managed to call out.

She could feel the spark of the force in her womb. She couldn't…Wouldn't kill it. That was not an option. This thing in her stomach was already alive. Even if it was only two or three cells at the moment.

"Are you ok?"

Kale's voice made her jump. She hit her butt on the floor hard. "Ouch." She muttered, pushing herself up.

Kale stepped closer to see if she was alright. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He helped her up.

The look in his eye, the one in his voice. She knew she should tell him. He was the dad, and she knew that much.

"K-K…."She couldn't say his name, it was like if she did, she would stain it. Like spilling coffee on a suit. Hot coffee. "…I-I'm….I-I don't r-really know how…"

"What?" His eyes showed concern. He held her gently by the shoulders. "What's wrong? You can tell me, it's ok."

Bastila wanted to cry, but she wouldn't let herself. No, she was stronger than that.

A single tear made it's way down her pale cheek.

Apparently not.

"W…C-can't you feel it?" She grabbed his hands, which were still holding onto her shoulders.

Kale remained silent, trying to feel whatever it was she was talking about.

"I-It's….Me…..I….I-I'm p-pre…g…..I'm p-pregn-nan…t" Bastila shocked out between tears, which were now flowing freely. She couldn't do this. Not alone. She needed help.

"…Bastila? I don't…" Kale started, but was cut off by Bastila.

"I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed, careful so that no one else would hear her.

Kale's eyes were blank for a second, then they went wide, as if the news finally set in. He knew now, too.

"Am I…"

Bastila couldn't say anything, so she just shook her head, her head in her hands. She felt like there was shame in her pregnancy. Like she shouldn't have even done it in the first place. And now, Kale probably wasn't even going to look at her anymore.

Kale just stood there for a second, and watched her cry. "Shh…" He finally said, pulling her into his loving arms. "Shh…It's ok, it's ok. I'm here…I'm here."

Bastila let herself be absorbed by his smell, and the safe feeling that she got when his arms were around her. She also let herself cry freely, clutching his shirt as if it was her life-support.

Kale rested his chin and her head and stroked her hair. "It's ok…We'll get through this."

Bastila continued sobbing, but managed to choke out in-between sobs, "I…..I won't….Abort it."

Kale just hugged her tighter. "It will never ask you to do that. Never." He assured her. He was surprised that she even assumed that.

Bastila started to calm down, but stil clung to Kale and his shirt.

'Maybe…This will work out.' She thought to herself, forcing herself to look on the bright side.

"Bastila…" Kale said.

"…Yeah?"

"Promise me one thing."

"Of course."

"If it's a boy, name it Kale jr."

Bastila looked up at him like he was insane. He had a big, goofy grin spread across his face. That made her laugh. And smile.

Kale's smile got smaller, but only to a pleasant sort of smile way. Bastila hugged him again.

After a minute, Kale said, "What's wrong with the name Kale jr.?!"

Bastila Smiled again. It felt weird because of the dried tears on her cheeks. "Don't even get me started…"

End.

Well, what'd you guys think?! Tell me!!! Loooove hearing from ya!!!

I MUST say that I don't like the way I described Kale's grin. Sounded like I was making a sandwich. Or something. Meh.

Well, I've got to catch up on my beauty-sleep now, since it's 4:00 A.M.!!!! 4:05 it be exact, but who cares!?!?! 3 3 3


End file.
